


[Podfic] Long Odds

by forzandopod, LadyofMisrule, Shmaylor, wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Betting on Relationships, F/M, Fluff, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/pseuds/forzandopod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/LadyofMisrule, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords
Summary: When Jyn and Cassian notice that they seem to be getting an awful lot of attention from the other rebels lately, they check in with Bodhi to see what he knows about it.[Podfic Version]





	[Podfic] Long Odds

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Long Odds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10705221) by [mosylu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosylu/pseuds/mosylu). 



  
_cover art by[ItsADrizzit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit)_

**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/PSS/Long%20Odds.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [Long Odds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10705221)

 **Written by:** [mosylu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosylu/pseuds/mosylu)

 **Audio Editing by:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Performed by:** [elaineofshalott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/LadyofMisrule), [forzandopod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/pseuds/forzandopod), [Shmaylor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor), and [wingedwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords)

 **Length:** 7 mins

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/PSS/Long%20Odds.mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/PSS/Long%20Odds.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
